


Grey Reminder

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [23]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick brings up a point about Cedric’s hair
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 9





	Grey Reminder

The thought came to him when they were making flower crowns with the royal family and Cedric’s sister and niece. He watched as Calista happily put a crown on her mother’s head, her brown hair already covered in several braids filled with flowers. He glanced over at Cedric and saw that a crown had been placed on his head too, his bangs sticking out from under them. He rested his chin on the back of his hand, letting his mind wander.

It was not too long ago that Cordelia wore big fancy wigs to cover her head. Ever since her Sorceresses’ Ball the woman had never been without some kind of head covering or wig. She had also been incredibly antagonistic towards her brother, refusing to loosen up her assault until her daughter became upset. Cedric had found a way to fix her hair and the siblings’ relationship had slowly been building up once again to what it had once been.

Baileywick brought it up while he and Cedric shared lunch under a tree. “Cedric,” he said, “why haven’t you done anything about your own hair?”

“Hm?” Cedric looked up from making his sandwich and blinked. “Whatever do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, I mean since you were able to fix your sister’s hair, that means you know how to undo the gray in your own too, yes?” Baileywick asked.

“Yes.”

“Why haven’t you?”

Cedric shrugged, turning back to making his sandwich. “I don’t really feel the need to. They’ve been like this for so long. Their color is a part of me, I suppose.”

Baileywick hummed, reaching out to push Cedric’s bangs off of his forehead. “I know people still use it as a mark against you because of where it came from.”

“Soldiers don’t cover up their scars very often. Nor do farmers or other laborers. I suppose this is like that,” Cedric said. “It marks when things changed for me. That’s something I can never forget, even if I turned my bangs back to black. So...there’s no point really,” he said with a shrug and a small smile. “Besides...I think it makes me look rather handsome,” he laughed.

The other snorted, laughing as he leaned forward to kiss Cedric’s forehead. He took hold of his chin and turned his head one way and then the other as if he were inspecting Cedric. “I suppose it gives you some charm,” he hummed.

Cedric smiled, stealing a kiss from Baileywick before picking up his finished sandwich. “Let’s eat. I’m famished.”

“Making flower crowns can be exhausting work,” Baileywick agreed.

“ _ Very _ exhausting! My fingers may never recover from all the pollen and sap on them!”


End file.
